Jumping to Conclusions
by The Mominator
Summary: Could Bobby be keeping a twenty year old secret from Alex? A secret that is finally coming to the surface? BA Friendship.


**Jumping to Conclusions**

She wakes before her alarm sounds; she sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes to fix in on the time. _Six-fifteen?_ She lies back down and pulls up the covers. Rolls over and closes her eyes. Moments later, "Ah what the hell." She gets out of the bed, shuffles to the kitchen. _Coffee will take too_ _long_. No matter how many times she has tried she can never get instant coffee to taste just right. _Tea, I'll make a cup of tea. I can get_ _coffee at Bobby's_. She puts a mug filled with water in the microwave and after two minutes, she is sipping a steaming cup of tea.

She clicks on the TV and listens to the news while she flips through the paper. She can hear her alarm go off in the bedroom.

She showers then blow-dries her hair, pulling it up she checks the look in the mirror_. I wish my hair had waves or curls._ She decides to leave it down like yesterday and the day before. After applying her makeup, she is out the door.

A crisp autumn day, she mockingly breathes in the city's air. As she squeegees the dew off the windshield, she greets a neighbor. After a brief conversation, she is in her car and on her way. After only fifteen minutes, she is outside his apartment. Since his car has been in the shop, she has been driving him to and from work for the past few days. Luckily, he has an assigned parking space and she parks her car in slot number three. She walks slowly through the lot and comes out onto the sidewalk. No doorman for this building, she digs in her bag for the key. He gave it to her over five years ago; she in turn has given him her key. She unlocks the door and takes the elevator to the third floor.

She passes by a familiar face, "Good morning." She says.

"Good morning Detective," says the elderly woman.

She does possess a key to his apartment but she declines to use it, she pushes on the buzzer. Moments later the door opens, "I know I'm a little early," she says. "But I just couldn't go back to sleep and boy can I use a cup of coffee." She has neglected to notice that a tall blonde haired man has opened the door. He replies, "Ok."

She turns toward the unfamiliar voice, her eyes widen. She gazes at the forty something man wearing a bathrobe, Alex looks around the room, "Am I in the right apartment." She says smiling; she turns her face away as she blushes.

He laughs, "Yes, Bobby's getting dressed." He walks closer to her. "You're Alex right." He doesn't wait for a reply. He holds out his hand, "I'm Craig, Craig Scarpelli; Bobby has told me all about you."

She smiles as she takes his hand, _funny he has never mentioned you, "_It's nice to meet you Craig."

"Alex are you ready for that cup of coffee?" He places his hand to his chest. "I have to admit that I didn't make it, Bobby did. I don't why or how but the guy can make a great pot of coffee."

"Yes I would and you're right he does make good coffee."

"Come on then."

She follows him into the kitchen. He reaches into the cupboard and takes out a mug, he pours the coffee for her, "Here you go." She sits at the kitchen table. "If you'll excuse me Alex I have to get in the shower," he checks the time on the microwave. "I have an appointment downtown at nine-thirty."

She nods, "Sure go on, I'll be fine."

He extends his hand again, "It was nice to finally meet you Alex." He holds her hand with both of his. "Hopefully I'll see you again, real soon."

"It was nice to meet you, Craig." She picks up her mug of coffee and takes a quick sip. Watching him as he walks out of the kitchen toward the bathroom. _He's not wearing anything under that robe. Oh my God Bobby you're….No…._she shakes her head. _No way….but then….why would a man be in Bobby's apartment wearing a bathrobe at eight o'clock in the morning. He's afraid to tell me. Maybe he thinks it might affect our partnership_. She sits back in the chair_. Why would it? I wouldn't care._

She stands and walks over to the stove, picks up the coffee pot and pours herself another cup. _Well I have to say one thing; Craig seems like a very nice guy and he certainly is good looking. Why can't I find a guy like_ _that?_ She walks back to her seat and sits down_. Simple_, she laughs to herself, _it is true, all the nice looking guys are either married or gay,_ _oh my God Bobby. _She sips her coffee. _He makes good coffee, he likes to cook and he dresses very nicely_. She looks around the apartment;which is nicely furnished,_ he's neat and orderly, stop that, you're stereo typing. _

She is startled when she hears footsteps coming toward the kitchen, her coffee spills on the table. "Morning." he says. He pours himself a cup, turns to face her as he leans on the counter. "I really appreciate this."

"It's alright, I don't mind." She says as she wipes up the coffee with a napkin.

"Here," he hands her a paper towel sheet then picks up the newspaper.

"Thanks," she gazes at the man that she has known for over six years, her partner. He is dressed as always, in an expensive tailored suit and tie, his shoes are shined and this morning he did indeed shave. She smiles at him and for some unknown reason she feels very attracted to him at this moment, a twinge of embarrassment goes through her. She drops her gaze. "Craig seems like a nice guy."

He takes a sip of coffee as he glances at the paper, "Yeah he's a good guy."

_Gees Goren aren't we a barrel full of information_, she stands. "So are you ready?"

"Sure," he drinks down the rest of the coffee in his cup, she hands him her empty cup and as he places them in the sink, he rinses them out.

He grabs his leather case, which is on the counter and tucks it under his arm as he leads the way through the apartment. _Funny_, she thinks, _he didn't say goodbye to him_. He opens the door for her and they walk side by side down the hall. _Maybe he did before he came in the kitchen._

"I parked in your spot," she points. "Any word when your car will be fixed."

"Tomorrow," he opens her door.

She slides into the seat, "Well if anything happens to delay it, let me know." He closes her door, "Thanks I will."

He slides into the passenger seat, she starts up the car, pulls out of the parking spot and they begin their thirty-minute drive to the station_. Should I say something, no it's none of my business. On the other hand, maybe it is._ She takes quick glances at him, he is hitting the buttons on the radio looking for something, she's not sure what. "Bobby what are you looking for?"

"The news, or a weather channel, I'm going away for the weekend and I'm wondering if the weather is going to cooperate."

She comes to a red light, "Who…ah where are you going?"

"Some lake, upstate New York, Craig's family owns a house on a lake. Lake Winni……or something I can't remember the name. He suggested that we go check it out; he says it has been at least fifteen years since he's been there. Honestly, Alex, I think he's dragging me up there to clean the place up." He continues to hit the buttons on the radio, "Hell, a couple of days out of the city, why not, right?"

"Definitely," _He has talked to me about girlfriends from his past but maybe that was all for show, _she takes a quick glance at him_, maybe he's free to be who he really is, now that his mother is gone. Go on say it Bobby, you can tell me. _

Moments later, they are in the elevator heading up to the eleventh floor. The door opens and he holds out his hand for her to exit first.

They settle in and then proceed with paper work and then a few interviews regarding their latest case. The morning turns into the afternoon and they decide to grab a sandwich at a local deli. They bring the food back to the station and find that the visitors' office is unoccupied; they set up their lunch.

"What are you reading?" She asks between bites.

"Just my notes on what Parker said about his brother." He shakes his head and scoffs, "Sounds a lot like me and Frank."

"Have you seen Frank lately?"

He sits back in the chair and rubs his eyes, "It's been at least a month." He finishes the last of his sandwich. "Ah he'll come crawling out of the woodwork soon."

She stays silent, he taps her arm, "Alex, are you alright? You seem a little out of it today. Anything I can do to help?"

She smiles at his offer and his sincerity, she pats his hand, "I'm alright Bobby, I'm just a little tired."

"If you want to bug out early it's ok with me," he stands and starts to clean up the wrappers from their lunch. "Craig and I are meeting his parents for dinner and I was hoping to get out of here before five." He tosses the garbage in the can. "Is that alright, I mean I could take a cab but…………"

She smiles, "It's fine I'll drive you home."

"Thanks, I know I've said it before but I really appreciate this."

Her mind is filled with pictures and scenarios of her partner... and his lover? "Bobby," she blurts out his name.

"What?" She hesitates, he leans down to catch her eye, "There is something bothering you, tell me what is it?"

"Can you please sit down?"

"Sure," he pulls out the chair and sits down.

She takes his hand in hers, he gets a puzzled look on his face, "Ah Alex are you sure you're alright?"

"You can tell me Bobby, it's alright. But then maybe it's none of my business anyway."

"What?"

She takes a deep breath, "Craig."

"Craig?" She releases his hand as he sits back in the chair. "Oh I get it. You want to know if he's married, well he isn't."

"I didn't think so." She mumbles.

"The thing is I don't think he's your type."

_I know that for sure_. "So how long have you and Craig, you know?"

"I know, I know what?"

"How long have you and Craig," she swallows hard. "Known each other?"

"Over twenty years, we meet in the army."

_Shit, he really is good at keeping a secret_. She turns her face away from his gaze, "Bobby you….you can tell me….that….that you're gay I don't care."

He quickly stands and the chair overturns, he raises his voice, "WHAT?"

The door is closed but the room is not sound proofed and heads turn, Logan says, "Lover's quarrel."

He starts to pace around the room, "How? What? I mean…. A…. How in the world did you ever get the idea that I was gay?"

She hesitates for a moment and then gains her confidence, "I arrive at your apartment this morning and a man who I have never met answers the door in his bathrobe. He knows all about me but I have never heard of him. You're going away with him for the weekend and you and he with his parents are meeting for dinner tonight."

He picks up the overturned chair and places it next to her, she watches him intently. _Oh, my God I'm right_.

He takes quick peeks at her, "Oh man," he sits back in the chair as he runs his fingers through his hair. "That's what you've been thinking about all day?" He chuckles.

She nods her head, "Yes, I'm…." she catches his eye. "Are you? If it's none of my business just tell me and I'll…………"

He interjects, "Alex, I'm not gay." He folds his hands on the table. "I must say that your story is a hell of a lot more interesting than the one I have to tell. Anyway here goes. Craig and I did meet in the army. He lives in Michigan and he has received a chance to gain employment here in the city. Therefore, instead of him spending a thousand dollars a night for a hotel, I invited him to stay with me last night. His parents live in Connecticut and they are coming to the city tonight to see him, he's going back with them after dinner. I am driving up there on Friday night and he and I are going to their house by the lake. If he does indeed get the job here, he has plans of using the house on the weekends," he pauses. "Don't you think that I would have told you if I was?"

"I suppose, the way that things happened today, I guess my imagination just started working overtime. Bobby I'm sorry."

He lightly pats her hand, "Alex there is nothing to be sorry about."

"You're not angry."

"No of course not. I must admit that I was a little shocked at your accusation but I'm not angry. I can see your dilemma, there were some strange things going on around here today." He smiles at her, "I never told you about Craig."

"No, not that I remember."

Well," he shrugs his shoulders. "All, I can say is," he points his finger at her. "That's what happens when you jump to conclusions."

"Never again I swear."

Under his breath he says, "Yeah right."

**The End**


End file.
